Sharing Stories (video)
Sharing Stories is the Hi-5 Australia DVD, released in March 18, 2010 by Roadshow Entertainment. Songs from Series 11 Infobox Living In A Fairytale.png|Living In A Fairytale Infobox Spin Me 'Round.png|Spin Me 'Round Infobox Zoo Party.png|Zoo Party Infobox Knock, Knock, Knock.png|Knock, Knock, Knock Infobox Favourite Teddy Bear.png|Favourite Teddy Bear Infobox Four Seasons.png|Four Seasons Infobox Let's Get Away.png|Let's Get Away Infobox Stop, Look, Listen.png|Stop, Look, Listen Infobox Happy Monster Dance.png|Happy Monster Dance Hi-5 Cast *Tim Maddren *Fely Irvine *Lauren Brant *Stevie Nicholson *Casey Burgess Segments * Zoo Party * SHARING STORIES: Fely tells us a story about three scientist (Lauren, Tim and Stevie) that go looking for a orange-crested chimpanzee, but soon another mysterious scientist (Casey) joins them. * Let's Get Away * SHARING STORIES: Stevie tells us a story about a girl (Casey) that thinks of the perfect job for her, her friends (Tim, Fely and Lauren) give her some cool ideas. * Spin Me 'Round * SHARING STORIES: Casey tells us a story about three spaceships (Stevie from Earth, Lauren from Mars and Fely from Saturn) that race together and the sun (Tim) leads the race for them. * Stop, Look, Listen * SHARING STORIES: Lauren tells us a story about an inventor (Tim) that makes a gadget to travel to any celebration around the world, so he tries it out along with his friends (Casey, Stevie and Fely). * Knock, Knock, Knock * SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a duck (Lauren) that is going to travel for her holidays, but she's got a hurt wing and she can't fly with her duck friend (Fely), so she finds a way to get there by different sort of vehicles and meets two new friends along the way (Stevie the moose and Casey the crocodile). * Favourite Teddy Bear * SHARING STORIES: Fely tells us a story about a super hero prize ceremony, one of them (Stevie) is the strongest one but he lost his rubber duck, so the other super heroes (Lauren, Casey and Tim) help him. * Four Seasons * SHARING STORIES: Lauren tells us a story about three flowers (Stevie, Casey and Fely) that talk a lot, a bee (Tim) wants to be their friend but they simply keep on talking, until they realize that they can't move and they need to give things themselves. * Living In A Fairytale * SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a mermaid (Fely) that has got a brush that makes her sing beautiful, so she can sing to her friends (Casey the seahorse, Lauren the fish and Stevie the crab) to sleep, but one day she lost her brush and her voice doesn't sounds good. * Happy Monster Dance Video Gallery Hi-5_Zoo_Party.png Sharing_Stories_S11_E1.png Hi-5_Let's_Get_Away.png Sharing_Stories_S11_E18.png Hi-5_Spin_Me_'Round.png Sharing_Stories_S11_E25.png Hi-5_Stop,_Look,_Listen.png Sharing_Stories_S11_E27.png Hi-5_Knock,_Knock,_Knock.png Sharing_Stories_S11_E29.png Hi-5_Favourite_Teddy_Bear.png Sharing Stories_S11_E13.png Hi-5_Four_Seasons.png Sharing_Stories_S11_E10.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Fairytale.png Sharing Stories_S11_E41.png Hi-5_Happy_Monster_Dance.png Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:2010 Category:Series 11 Category:Episodes that starts with a Sharing Stories segment Category:Episodes that Casey read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Tim Maddren read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Stevie read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Fely read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Lauren read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Jonathan Geraghty Category:Episodes directed by Mandy Smith Category:Casey Burgess Category:Tim Maddren Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Fely Irvine Category:Lauren Brant Category:Hi-5 videos Category:2009